


Doppelganger

by skargasm



Series: Slash the Drabble [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fanart, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: He was not sleeping and losing time. Something was wrong...For #605 Insomnia at Slash the Drabble
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Slash the Drabble [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633054
Comments: 19
Kudos: 31





	Doppelganger

* * *

Tired.

He always felt so completely and utterly exhausted, but it wasn’t like his ‘normal’ insomnia. He slept – he knew he did. He just wasn’t getting any _rest_.

Then strange things began to happen. 

A slap around the face from a good friend, followed by being ostracised by the Queens at Jungle. He couldn’t think of anything he could have done that deserved that, but they wouldn’t even speak to him. 

A written warning from his Mentor at the University for unbecoming conduct. The letter he received made absolutely no sense – he hadn’t even had to go in for months as he was working independently. He queried it and lodged a formal protest. 

Phone calls to his cell from people he didn’t know, asking him about things that he had zero recollection of; deliveries of items that he didn’t recall ordering or paying for and checking his emails found that somehow, or maybe **someone** had read and deleted everything.

Deaton proved unhelpful – he simply told him that perhaps visiting Morrell might give him a few answers. Morrell was out of town with Braeden so that, too, would have to wait.

Pack night brought its own revelations.

“I don’t know what your major malfunction is, Stilinski, but you were out of order and you damned well know it!” Jackson attacked him as soon as he walked through the door, the rest of the pack standing behind him. They were all furious, glaring at Stiles and appearing to be waiting their turn to shout at him.

“Look, Jackson, whatever – “

“No, **not** whatever!”

“What you did was _not_ cool, Stiles!” Scott said, his gentle face crumpled with a mixture of anger and concern. “You could have caused Jackson some real issues with his parents going to them like that.”

“And what was with talking to my mother?” Lydia butted in.

“I don’t – guys, I really – “

“Please don’t even _try_ to pull some amnesia shit – I’m one step away from punching your face in!” Jackson threatened.

“Is this meant to be an intervention? Because if so, you’re meant to be telling me how much you love me, not threatening me!” Stiles replied snappily, his tiredness overtaking him. He didn’t have time for riddles.

“See, I told you there was nothing wrong with him – he’s being the same asshole he always is!” 

He left, unable to get through to anyone, although he was aware of Peter stalking behind him. He drove to the other man’s apartment, letting himself in and walking towards the large mirror above the fireplace. How he knew where the apartment was remained a mystery – Peter did not have the Pack round to visit.

“Are you ready to face him now?” Peter asked smoothly, standing behind Stiles with his hands resting on his shoulders.

“Face who?” A sense of dread slithered down his spine.

“Why, the friend who’s been helping me set you free from all of that bullshit.”

The mirror bloomed and a familiar yet different face stared back at him.


End file.
